City of Love
by Jibbsluva8294
Summary: Can't find time for just them, but could the conference Gibbs and Jenny go to be a good thing for them...Especially since it's in the city of love? Established Jibbs. My summary sucks but the story is good! T only because of one word, but wanted 2 be safe
1. Checking In

A/N: So this is my first Jibbs fan fiction. It's only going to be two chapters, but I hope you like it!

Any and all feed back is welcome. I am open to constructive criticism.

He watched her deboard the plane, then followed her off. They got into the car that was waiting on them and then were driven to their hotel. He led her into the lobby of the hotel and up to the counter.

"Name?" the receptionist inquired.

"Jennifer Shepard," she responded.

"One moment, please," the receptionist said before turning away.

Gibbs took a moment to look around. It was a nice place, not very expensive, but nice. The walls were a cream color and the floors were tiled. He looked back to the desk just as the receptionist turned back.

"Your key, ma'am. Room 202," she said as she turned and started walking away. Before she was too far Jenny stopped her by calling her back to them.

"Excuse me, you only gave me one key," Jenny told her.

"Yes ma'am."

"My assistant booked two rooms for me."

The girl checked on her computer. "No ma'am, there was only one room booked under your name," she replied.

"Are you sure? I am almost certain my assistant booked two rooms." Jenny was trying very hard to keep her temper in check.

"Yes ma'am, only one room was booked under a Jennifer Shepard," the receptionist insisted.

Jenny took in a few deep breaths and calmed herself. "Ok, what about Gibbs? Is there a room booked under the name Leroy or Jethro Gibbs?" she asked.

The receptionist checked her computer a last time and replied, "There is not a room booked under either of those names, ma'am."

Gibbs watched in amusement as Jenny steadily got angrier and angrier. A smirk spread on his face as Jenny asked if any rooms were available and the girl said no. He hid the smirk as Jenny turned to face him.

She looked at Gibbs and her eyes narrowed. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, wipe that smirk off your face right now. We may have to sleep in the same room, but we ARE NOT sleeping in the same bed!"

As he went to retort she cut him off, "I am your boss, and if you truly value your job, Agent Gibbs, then I would seriously think about the next words you say to me."

She snatched the key and stomped off toward the elevator. She pressed the button and with one last reply said, "If you plan on having a place to sleep tonight, you had better get your a** on this elevator now!" With that she stormed into the elevator.

Gibbs turned to the receptionist, "Don't take it personally, she's always like this after we land." She nodded as he headed toward the elevator. "And thank you for your help!" he called back over his shoulder as he entered the elevator. You could see a smile playing on the lips of both people as the doors slid closed.


	2. A Night in Paris

A/N: So why were they smiling? Well, your about to find out! Here it is, the last chapter in "City of Love"!

The elevator ride up was silent. Both of them looked straight ahead as the elevator brought them up to the second floor of the hotel. By the time the elevator dinged, signaling their floor, they were both anticipating the time when they were allowed out of the space. They both jumped off the elevator and headed to Room 202.

When Gibbs reached the door, he turned and signaled for Jenny to wait while he checked the room. He slid in the key and opened the door. After he was satisfied there were no bugs or cameras, he waved her in. They then both took a moment to appreciate their room.

She came into the room and her jaw dropped. The lobby was misleading. There was a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom off to the left and a nice, soft king size bed off to right in the bedroom. Their plans had almost been ruined, but with practiced ease they pulled it off, she thought as she flashed back to two weeks ago in her office.

_She looked at her planner and sighed. She didn't have anytime off for the next month due to conferences. She flipped back through the planner and found one day that would be open…too bad it was right in the middle of a conference. There was no way she could spend anytime with him unless….._

_She pressed the button on the intercom, "Cynthia?"_

"_Yes, Director?" she replied._

"_Will you please send Agent Gibbs up to my office, please?"_

"_Of course, ma'am," Cynthia confirmed._

"_Thank you Cynthia, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Jenny said jokingly. _

_She waited patiently for Gibbs to come up to her office. After a few minutes, she began to wonder what was taking so long. Right as she was about to get Cynthia again, none other than one Leroy Jethro Gibbs came bursting through the door. With a smirk on his face he turned to her._

"_Shut the door, please, Jethro," she said._

_He turned reluctantly to shut the door, then returned to her desk._

"_You called for me, Jen?" he offered with a grin._

"_Well, Jethro, I've been trying to find a day where we can spend it together, you and me. The only day I've found, however, is right in the middle of one of my conferences. So I was thinking that maybe I should assign you as my protection detail for that particular conference…" she said mischievously._

"_Well, I can't exactly say no to an order, now can I?" he replied just as mischievously. He walked around the desk, leaned down, and gave her a soft, passionate kiss._

_As they broke off Jenny included, "but we'll have to be careful. I'll have Cynthia book two rooms. We'll also have to act like we can't stand each other…"_

"_That should be easy. After all, we've had tons of practice, Jen," he said._

"_Haha, so funny Jethro. I'll see you at home later."_

_With one last kiss he flew back out the door._

"_Cynthia?"_

"_Yes, ma'am?"_

"_Agent Gibbs will be escorting me to the conference as my protection detail. We will need two first class tickets and two hotel rooms, please."_

"_Of course, director. They will be ready when you leave."_

"_Thank you, Cynthia."_

_As she finished talking with Cynthia, her phone rang. The caller ID showed Gibbs' number._

"_Yes, Jethro?"_

"_Just where is this conference going to be held, Director?" he inquired._

"_Paris, Jethro, Paris…"_

_She looked at Jethro and proposed that they wander the streets of Paris for a while. As they walked along, a street photographer asked if they would like a picture of the two of them. With a subtle look at one another they said yes. Just as the picture was going to be taken, Jethro knelt down facing Jenny._

_With the lights of Paris reflecting in his eyes he proposed. "Jenny, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we've had a few bumps along the way, some fights, and I know there will be more, but all those things just make me fall in love with you all over again. Jen, will you be my wife?"_

_Jenny, with tear filled eyes, looked straight into Jethro's. She knew, at that moment, that she never wanted to be apart from him and wanted to spend the rest of her life in his arms. _

_With an emotion filled voice she finally replied "yes."_

"_I love you, Jen," he told her with sincerity._

"_I love you too, Jethro."_

_As they kissed, a quick flash filled the air as a picture was taken. As they looked at the picture, all they could do was smile. The picture showed a couple, deeply in love and happy, with a majestically lighted Eiffel Tower standing in the background. The City of Love proven true once more._


End file.
